


【Omega TJ室】AAA - 1号房间 （个性：毒蝎A x 绵羊O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】AAA - 1号房间 （个性：毒蝎A x 绵羊O）

走进门时，眼前出现了一个标示牌。指示着我往右走。房间一分为二，似乎左边的部分才是给调教师和Omega的。这个房间的装饰十分的简约大气，整体是灰白调，由于阳光从天窗照了进来，让房子少了几分阴森，几分高级感。在我走进的隔间里，有一个皮革沙发，茶几上还有一个一些小点心，我坐定了位子。看着暗褐色的玻璃窗，我才发现这是个单向玻璃，他们并不会看到我。

我看见Omega已经在门里等着了。棕黑色的头发，下垂的眼眸，看起来十分的乖巧，真不知道他为什么会来这里。过了几分钟，进来了一个男人，梳着个短马尾，带着眼镜。身材匀称，比例极佳。看着他的身材，我有点失神。他穿着高领黑毛衣和黑色的牛仔裤，浑身没有露出一点皮肤。唯有脖子那一段细嫩的皮肤，和衣物包裹着的美好线条可以让人联想翩翩。

他上下打量了那个Omega，眼神冰冷，不带一丝情绪。“起来吧。” 那个Omega听到命令，就乖乖的起身，连带着把自己的衣物全部褪了下来。对于他的乖顺，调教师似乎很满意，“很好。” 奖励般的说了一句。

“弯腰撑墙。” 他手敲了敲墙，Omega也非常听话的照做了。“考虑到你的态度良好，我不会绑你，但是你撑着墙的手不能掉下来。” 说完，他便转身去拿了皮鞭。Omega低眉顺眼的撑着墙，回答了声，“是。” 

调教师从门外接过了被擦的程亮的皮鞭，多股皮革编织而成，但是锐利的边缘又被仔仔细细的处理过，确保这跟皮鞭不会划破任何一个来这里受罚的Omega的皮肤。在调教室里，除非他们的Alpha要求，不然是不能打出血的。

调教师拿起了皮鞭，走到了Omega身后。尽管他看上去如此的乖巧顺从，微微发颤的双腿还是出卖了他害怕的情绪。利落的一鞭下去，一声脆响，在皮肤上留下了一条泛白的伤痕，然后瞬间充血，红肿起来。这种皮鞭把疼痛狠狠的压入了皮肉里。身后灼烧一样的疼让Omega喉咙里呜咽了一声，疼的把背弓了起来，眼角无声的泛着泪光。

调教师高高举起了鞭子，一下接着一下，每一下都划破了风，十成的力道抽在臀上。每一下都把细嫩的皮肤抽出了骇人的楞子。一开始那个懂事的Omega还死撑着不发声，然而很快的，他嘴里忍不住的发出了几声痛呼，但是他很快的意识到了自己的失态，咬紧了嘴唇颤抖着。

“你可以喊出来的。” 鞭子没有停，在皮肤上添上一条又一条的红印，鲜艳的扎眼。但是那个Omega压抑着叫声，偶尔疼狠了，才嘤呜的哭出声来。打过一轮后，皮鞭无可避免的重叠在了肿起的伤痕上，疼的他的腿颤抖的更厉害了。

狠戾的皮鞭兜风而下，在皮肉上爆出一声巨响，在房间里回荡着。在红肿的伤痕上，抽出了一抹淡紫。”呜啊.......” 乖顺的Omega被这一下直接打弯了腿，直愣愣的跪在了地上。不过好在地上铺着羊毛地毯，所以没有伤害到他的膝盖。“对...对不起....” 他小声的道着歉，撑着地面，颤颤巍巍的重新站了起来。

身后的调教师把皮鞭抵在伤痕累累的软肉上，“知道错了吗？” 在Omega进来房间之前，调教师都已经知道了他们被送进来的理由，只不过那些Omega们不知道而已。“知...知道了.... 我不应该违背Alpha的命令。” 这个乖顺的Omega由于在学校里顶撞了他的老师，而被扭送到了这里来。调教室里不常接手学生的Omega，毕竟大部分学校都会自行处理那些不听话的Omega，但是不知道为什么，他是特例。

“很好，你认识到了你的错误。我希望你能够记得这一次的教训。” 皮鞭再次呼啸着在红肿一片的皮肉上肆虐，火舌一样，疼痛席卷着身后，随着尾椎往上窜。Omega终于忍不住的叫出了声来。“啊....求您...求您宽恕我....” 身子有点晃荡，调教师提醒了一下。“腰。” Omega意识到自己的姿势不对了，发抖着重新站稳，把小臀往上拱了拱，奉到了更高的位置。

进门时还洁白无瑕的皮肤被一条条的红重楞子覆盖着，显得柔软的臀肉凹凸不平。虽然他从头到尾没求饶过几次，但是他身子哭的一抽一抽的样子足够让人心生怜悯了。

我有些心疼的看着这个Omega，真不知道他到底是顶撞了Alpha些什么被送进来的。看着他明明疼的不行了，还是把自己的小屁股往上送的样子，我不由得想要打开门进去阻止调教师虎虎生风的鞭子。但是我正要打开门时，玻璃上出现了一段话，“ 在观赏过程中，不管Omega看起来有多么的痛苦，您都不能插手阻止。否则您会立刻被请离房间，并且Omega将接受双倍的惩罚。” 我只好把手抽回来，坐回了沙发上。

调教师依旧机械地挥着手臂，让这个Omega在他施加的疼痛下发抖。皮鞭打到后来，Omega的屁股已经红里透紫，肿了一大圈 。 “对不起...对...对不起....” Omega一动也不敢动，但是嘴里喃喃的求着，哭腔越发明显。受罚的过程中，越发频繁的往下滑，不过一次又一次的被调教师捞了起来。

又是十多鞭后，看着撑的辛苦的Omega，调教师弯下腰去。把皮鞭放到了一旁。“好了。不哭了。眼睛哭肿了，就不好看了。” 他叹了一口气，冷漠的眼光里透露出了一丝柔和。“你还只是个学生，所以我就不加罚了。但是回去以后，要听话。知道吗？” 看到刚刚语言简炼的他一次说了那么多话，我有点惊讶。

“嗯嗯，我会的...” Omega点了点头，得到了允许才敢起身，但是由于低头弯腰的姿势保持太久，一起来，血液往上冲，让人直发晕。不过他很快就稳稳落入了调教师的怀里。调教师拿过刚刚他折叠好，放到一旁的衣物，耐心的帮Omega穿上。“我也有一个像你年纪一样大的弟弟，只不过他还没分化。” 调教师把人扶了起来，手轻柔的抓了抓Omega蓬松的头发，让Omega埋进他的颈窝啜泣。“我知道你们作为Omega，有很多规则要守，但是那也是为了保护你们。” 

“我知道了... 谢谢您....” 把所有的疼痛和委屈都用眼泪宣泄出来，过了好一阵，那个Omega才从调教师身上起来。“走吧，有人来接你吗？” 跟其他Omega不一样，大部分都是被他们的情人送到了这里的。而这个小可怜是被学校送来这里的，可能没有人来接他。

“有，我哥哥会来接我。” Omega快速的接了句话。但是似乎是想到了什么，他露出了担忧的神情。“您能不能.....” 还不用说出口，调教师就接了话，“不会的，我不会让你哥哥知道你来这里的原因的。一错不二罚，我相信你已经得到了你应有的教训。” 这才让Omega松了一口气，否则刚刚经过狠戾鞭挞的屁股，可能又会在哥哥的戒尺狠揍下变紫变青。

“好了，还走得了吗？我带你出去吧。” 调教师把房间里整理了一番后，扶着一瘸一拐的Omega走出了门。

而我的房间里的灯也熄灭了，宣示着这一次调教的结束。我等着他们走出了门，才从转开了手把走了出去。出去之前，墙上投射出了一个问卷，上面映着一个问题，“请问您对这次调教的满意程度是?” 

fin.


End file.
